Something Always Missing
by mrzcmpunk
Summary: Candice has a secret crush on the school's hottest jock, Randy Orton, but she's going out with Adam Copeland. She and her best friends hate the most popular girl, Torrie Wilson, who is dating Randy Orton. RandyxCandicexEdge, MelinaxNitro
1. Chapter 1

"Candice, you changed so much!" Maria said, smiling

Candice turned around and screamed. She ran over to Maria and hugged her.

"Hey Girly!" Candice said with a smile. "When did you get back?"

Maria and Candice let go as Maria laughed "Oh, I got back last night.''

"I thought you were in Miami for good!"

"Well, My parents let me move back with my brother, since he's 21 now." Maria laughed as they started walking down the sidewalk. They walked past many huge and beautiful houses until they finally reached Candice's house.

Candice opened the door and they walked in to the sound of blasting music from the TV. They looked at each other with a confused look and walked into the living room. They walked in to see Candice's sister and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

"Oh, God, let's go up to the upstairs living room." Candice said with a laugh. They walked into the giant room with a huge flat screen and many entertainment systems. Candice turned on the TV to music videos.

"Maria, you have got to tell me about Miami!" Candice said as Maria laughed and sighed.

"Many, Many cute boys running around the beach and playing football. Wow, they were cute, they looked like Abercrombie models, and you know how hot they are." Maria and Candice laughed and Maria continued, "The beach was so pretty. The water was always cold though so we just usually rode out on the boat." Maria smiled, then her cell phone rang, it was the ringtone, Ridin' by Chamillionaire.

Maria answered the phone and talked. After a few seconds she hung up and sighed. "I gotta go. Nate wants me home, god, older brothers are so over-protective." Maria and Candice laugh as Maria hugs Candice and leaves.

Candice sighs and turns off the TV. She gets up and goes into her bedroom over to the little part of the wall with many pictures of her and her best friends. She smiles and grabs her cell phone. She calls one of her friends, Melina and they decide to meet at the mall with a couple other friends.

Candice grabs her purse and keys and walks out of the door and goes downstairs. She sees her sister and her boyfriend again and rolls her eyes as she walks into the garage door and opens the garage. She gets into her car and backs out of the driveway, closing the garage door. She turns on the radio to hear "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. She smiles and starts singing along with the song. She finally reaches the mall and shuts off her car. She takes the keys out and puts them in her purse.

She gets out of the car and shuts the door. She walks into the mall and looks around until she finally finds Melina, her boyfriend Johnny, Kristal, and Adam.

"Hey Guys." Candice says as she walks up to them and hugs her boyfriend, Adam.

"So, girls let's go shop! Guys, you just go do whatever." Melina says as everyone laughs.

The 3 girls start going to many stores, including Hollister, Abercrombie, American Eagle, and Aeropostale. They finally finish shopping, each girl with at least 7 bags each. They are all laughing and enjoying themselves until they run into Torrie Wilson. The most popular girl at Baltimore High. Her along with Stacy, Ashley, and Trish think they can do whatever they want to.

Candice accidently bumps into Torrie and almost drops her bags, but Torrie was knocked over. Candice, Melina, and Kristal start laughing as Torrie scoffs and gets up.

"Excuse you. Watch where you're going." Torrie says and pushes her way through them. As Stacy follows her she walks by Kristal and Kristal sticks her foot out and Stacy trips over it.

"Oops." Kristal says as the three laugh and start walking to the food court to meet up with the boys.

They find the boys eating lunch and talking at a huge table. Melina sits beside Johnny and Kristal sits beside her, Candice sits beside Adam and takes one of his fries.

After a while Kristal, Johnny, and Melina leave, leaving just Adam and Candice. Adam smiles and kisses Candice softly. "Do you wanna come to my house?" Adam asks Candice. Candice smirks and nods and they stand up and start walking towards her car. Adam puts his hand on Candice's back and open's the passenger door for her. "I'll drive" Adam says as Candice smiles and sits in the car and Adam closes the door.

Adam gets into the driver side and takes the keys from Candice and starts the car up. He turns on the radio to hear "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. They drive off and arrive at Adam's huge 2-story house. They walk in and Candice says hi to Adam's mom. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

Adam's mom walks in and says "Candice would you like to stay for dinner?" Candice turns around to Adam's mom and smiles.

"Sure, I'd love to. Can I help you with anything?" Adam's mom smiles and nods. Candice smiles at Adam and walks into the kitchin with his mom, Lisa.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Copeland." Candice says as she starts making a salad.

"Thank you, sweetie, but please call me Lisa." She says. Candice smiles and nods.She continues making the salad and finishes after a while.

"The dinner smells great" Adam said as her walks into the kitchin. He walks over to Candice, who is stirring the cake mix, and he puts his hands on her waist and kisses her cheek. Candice smiles and continues stirring. Adam walks over to the counter and sits on a stool.

"What are we having, anyways, mom?" He says as he grabs an apple an starts to eat it before his mom stops him.

"We're having spaghetti and salad, now don't ruin your dinner."She says as Candice looks at him and laughs as she puts the cake in the oven.

She walks over to Adam and sits beside him on the other stool. "You got in trouble. Haha." Adam glares at her playfully and mocks her.

They eat dinner and Candice helps Lisa with the dishes. "Thanks for the dinner. It was great." Candice says and hugs her. "I have to go. I'll see ya." She smiles at her and walks over to Adam and kisses him on the lips. "Bye Babe" Adam says as she hugs him. He walks her to the door and kisses her again. "Love you" he says as Candice smiles "I love you too."

She walks out the door and gets into her car to go home. She gets home and locks the door and walks up to her bedroom. She changes into her new abercrombie pajamas and jumps into bed, quickly falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Candice wakes up to her alarm beeping. She shuts it off and gets up. She goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower and when she gets out she fixes her hair, makeup and gets dressed. 

Candice grabs her cell phone and purse and goes downstairs. She walks to her car and gets in, then starts the car up and drives off to school.

She arrives at the school and parks. She walks to the football area where 10th, 11th, and 12th graders stay until the bell rings. She finds Adam and walks up to him smiling. She taps him on the back and he turns around and smiles at her.

"Hey Candi." He says and then kisses her. She turns to his friends and smiles.

"Candice! Come over here!" Melina yells. Candice turns around and runs over to Melina, Kristal, and Maria. "Why didn't you tell us Maria was back?" Melina says as Candice smiles at the 2 other girls.

"I thought she'd called you!"Candice says back. Melina rolls her eyes and walks over to Johnny. Candice, Maria, and Kristal start walking through the crowds of people standing around.

The bell rings and they all start walking to the gym, where they will be put into classes. Maria, Candice, Adam, Melina, Johnny, and Jeff all sit in the bleachers together as teachers start calling for them.

"Melina Perez, Johnny Nitro, Candice Michelle, Adam Copeland, Maria Kanellis..." the teacher continues calling names as Melina, Maria, and Candice screech quietly.

"Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, John Cena, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lillian Garcia, and Phil Brooks, class 103." The teacher continues as the smiles Candice and her friends had on their faces soon disappeared.

They all sigh, knowing the three worst girls were in their class. They all stand up and start walking to their homeroom.

They all find seats close to each other as the teacher, Mrs. McMahon, the science teacher starts introducing herself.

"First off, at 10:40 you will all go to your activity classes, either art, music, athletics or health class. Also you will have 45 minute classes. Everyday you come in here for 1 hour for makeup work, homework, whatever. You will have health every other day and athletics the days you don't have health. Art or music will be everyday." Candice sighs and looks over at Adam, who looks as bored as her, as the teacher continues.

"You will be in this class all year, the classmates won't change at all other than activity classes. You will be in homeroom all day today, then start regular classes tomorrow." Candice rolls her eyes as the day continues.

Lunchtime finally comes as Candice and Adam walk to the lunchroom together. They get their lunch and sit at a big table. All their friends start arriving at the table as they start talking.

"This has got to be the most boring day of my life!" Melina says as they all shake their heads in agreement.

After a while they all go back to class and sit back in their seats as the teacher, again talks about more boring things.

The bell finally rings to go home as Candice and Maria run to Candice's car. They get in and turn on the radio. They drive to Candice's house and run upstairs.

"Talk about freakin' most boring day ever!" Maria says as she jumps onto the couch and lounges while watching music videos.

"Believe me, Ria, I know." Candice says as she drops her gym bag and binder on the floor beside her door.

Candice gets onto the computer and logs into instant messanger. She sees an add request and accepts it and then IM's the person.

_Candi says:  
Who is this?_

_Rko says:  
It's Randy._

"Ria, get over here!" Candice yells at Maria, Maria walks over to her and gets a confused look.

"Randy? Like Randy Orton?" Maria says as Candice shrugs.

_Candi says:  
Randy Orton? Like from my school?_

_Rko says:  
Yea... What's up?_

_Candi says:  
Umm, Just hanging out with Maria. You?_

_Rko says:  
Hanging out with John and Joey_

_Candi says:  
Oh, Ok, so what did you want?_

"Candi! You're so rude!" Maria says and hits Candice softly on the arm. Candice laughs.

_Rko says: Umm, Just wanted to talk, but I g2g._

_Rko has signed out of Instant Messanger._

"You think that was really Randy?" Maria asked. Candice shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Candice said as Maria laughs and grabs her bag and binder.

"I gotta go. Bro said to be home by 4:30." Maria sighed and waved as she left.

Candice laughed and went to her older brother's room. She knocks and walks in to see her brother, Lucas, sitting on his bed watching ESPN football. She jumps onto the bed and lays beside him.

"What do you want?" Lucas says as he looks down at her.

"Just wanted to talk to my favorite brother. What's your problem?" Candice says as Lucas leans back and shrugs.

"Nothin'. Just already tired of school. Speaking of, how was your day?" He asks her and she sighs.

"Boring! I never knew it could be so freakin' boring!" She says as he laughs.

"It gets more boring." Candice groans and walks out of his room and goes downstairs. She starts to cook dinner as her younger brother runs downstairs.

"What are you cookin'?" He asks.

"Your favorite. Pizza." Candice says as her brother smiles widely. Candice laughs as the phone rings. "Garrett go get the phone, please." He nods and runs to get the phone.

After a few seconds he takes the phone to Candice, she gives him a confused look and he shrugs and sits on the bar stool. Candice answers the phone and rolls her eyes, she takes the phone to her older sister and continues cooking.

"Who was that?" Garrett asked. Candice sighed.

"Our parents." She replied as Garrett rolls his eyes.

"Why aren't they ever around?" He asks as she turns around and looks at him.

"Go talk to Luke about it." She says as he nods and runs upstairs to talk to his older brother.

Candice finishes dinner and sets everything up on the dining room table. Her 3 siblings walk into the dining room and sit down.

"So, our parents want to see us." Alex says. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"What'd you tell them?" Lucas asked.

"I told them not to. Then they said they were coming anyways." Lucas and Candice both roll their eyes and sigh.

"They left us 2 years ago and now they want to come see us?" Lucas says as he stands up and grabs his keys and leaves.

"When are they coming?" Candice asks.

"Tonight at like 7:00." Candice smiles a little as she gets an idea.

"What?" Alex asks.

"You'll see." Candice says as she runs outside to catch her brother. She stops him before he gets in the car.

"We'll leave and lock the doors. If we leave at 6:30 we can get somewhere else like the mall. Stay there until 9:00 and then leave. They'll be gone by then." Candice says in one breath.

Lucas smiles and nods. They both go back inside and tell the other two what they're going to do.

By 6:30, they all get into Candice's car and drive to the mall.

The four siblings shop for a little while and start to leave.

When they get home, thankfully, the parents aren't there.

"This so rocks!" Candice says as they get inside.

The other three laugh and agree.

Candice goes upstairs to her room and changes into her pj's and goes to sleep.


End file.
